


Every little thing

by Cat_Uni_creating



Series: Corrupted MC AU [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Tease, Corrupted MC AU, Devil MC, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light humilliation, Lust, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: "Every little thing you do is gonna come back to you"MC has fallen, and everything is Lucifer's fault.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Corrupted MC AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624666
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Every little thing

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Every little thing - The black keys" to write this <3  
> Enjoy ;)

What was right? What was wrong? Lucifer didn’t know anymore.

Could had he done something to end this differently? Probably yes.

But now here she was, the foolish human he once thought she was dressed in a revealing black suit that made it ultimately hard for him not to look and deconcentrated him on what he’s supposed to be thinking, looking at him with completely black eyes and curved horns on her head.

A twisted smile was directed to him and Lucifer trembled under that sight.

“This is your entire fault, Lucifer” 

Her once joyful voice spoke in a sultry tone that made his head dizzy as a feeling of guilt installed itself on his chest.

“Look yourself in the mirror”

In front of him, she put a large mirror and wandered her tail over his image.

“Do your secrets start to show?”

Looking at himself, shirtless as he was, it made him utterly ashamed to contemplate the same sight she was seeing.

Completely blushed face, red eyes that are lost to lust for her and a clearly noticeable erection on his pants that was accompanied with his impressed expression and an ever so tiny smile on his face.

He was enjoying this.

This, meaning seducing her and then ignoring her, having his way with her and hurting her to the point where she wasn’t human anymore, having failed Diavolo and ruined the exchange program, taking her all to himself and shut her away from his brothers, believing that he could solve this if she hadn’t transformed completely.

He did every little thing wrong. And yet, for some forbidden reason Lucifer could not admit as he looked into the mirror, everything felt so _right._

She laughed in a more devilish manner that he had ever did.

“How does it feel?”

She murmured, getting in between him and the mirror, blocking his image and forcing him to look completely at her and the black void inside her eyes, as everything good had been consumed by the darkness.

She came closer to him, pressing her body against his and sighting against his ear, she whispered as he trembled.

“You been holding onto something that you wish you didn’t know”

Did he now? Did he always wished to corrupt her?

Or was this, instead, his twisted way of monopolizing her?

It was impossible for him to answer anything anymore, not as she slowly wriggled on his lap, making sure touch him and then immediately drift away her hips only to torture him with that agonizing speed once more.

Lucifer didn’t know what face was he showing off, but it must have been either desperation or sinful delirium that made her stop and sensually, almost humiliatingly, laugh at him.

“Don’t worry, dear”

Without wanting it, he twitched under her at that nickname and she gently, almost lovingly caressed his hair.

“Every little thing that you do”

Lucifer closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he was in a place he didn’t recognize anymore as darkness seemed to envelope around him. Instead, she was still there, in the same position she had been before and smiling wickedly at him.

“…Is gonna come back to you”

And then, she was naked.

Shoving her boobs into his face, a sharp breath was enough for him to forget about eveything and pleasure her in every way he could, licking her and twisting her pretty buttons with his hand as that damned tail of her was rubbing at his pants teasingly, without touching him directly.

Looking at her, Lucifer swore he saw stars in that deep darkness that was now her eyes.

To that pretty face of hers, he could easily hand her everything he had dreamed of.

Nothing mattered as much as her and if Lucifer was to fall again into darkness, then he would gladly fall if he is leaded by her hand.

Before he knew it, she was entering him.

Her warm, wet folds opened a path to his cock that feel more amazing and addictive than anything he had before.

He couldn’t control himself as he slammed into her, she was gladly following his example and riding him without containing, moaning his name as loud as she wanted to and clenching around his shaft as he whimpered from the fast build up pleasure, that was sure to be unbearable in a few moments more.

Her tail was quickly pleasuring herself and as much as he was renitent to admitting it early, he had to now: He loved the obscene sight of her corrupted state. Loved the way her boobs bounced against his chest, how her dark horns matched to his, how her tail wiggled its way between them and her eyes were eternally lost into his, the obscure way they filled him up and drowned him into corruption.

Lucifer could answer now, he did wish for this to happen.

Cumming hard inside of her, she climaxed just moments after and that wicked smile suddenly seemed sweeter than ever before.

She was to be his, both of them wanted to.

Everyone else could burn into the pits of hell, for all he cared for.

Kissing her softly, even if every little thing they did was coming back at him, he could gladly crush every obstacle to be with his corrupted ex-human, his now deliciously sinful demon queen.

.

.

.

When Lucifer opened his eyes, he was lost.

He was staring at a ceiling. The ceiling of his room, to be clear.

He confusedly sat up onto what was his bed as he remembered what must have a dream and his face flushed instantly a bright red.

Lucifer could not believe this, for him to have such depraved thoughts… He looked to his side, to see his D.D.D. and contemplate in terror that only one day had passed since that human arrived, and here he was! Lusting after her like a complete creep!

Unbelievable, simply unbelievable.

A guilty feeling made his chest feel heavy, to think he had dreamed of that with a girl he didn’t even know…. With a groan he went to the bathroom to give himself a cold, cold shower and reflect onto what had just happened.

.

.

.

In the darkness of a corner of his room, Barbatos silently observed as Lucifer walked to the bathroom and closed the door, sighting heavily for the first time in a long time.

“He doesn’t remember anything”

Next to him, Diavolo manifested himself with a grim smile on his face and Barbatos quietly murmured next to him.

“…We almost lose them”

It was even bigger than that. They almost lost everything, the demon brothers, Diavolo’s right to the throne, the balance between all the three realms and the Devildoom included to Lucifer and her reign.

“Make sure that in no future this could ever repeat”

Diavolo said with an powerful voice that leave no room for demands. Not like Barbatos had any, after barely being able to save this reality by turning back time after the human had unleashed a hidden and asleep power that only came to live when she transformed into a demon, making herself first in rank of strength and corrupting everyone who looked into her black eyes.

“Yes, Lord Diavolo”

Barbatos said and put himself to work, as if all of this had never happened in the first place.


End file.
